The Bachelor Party OS
by Biette
Summary: Spoiler 4x11.  Castle organise un enterrement de vie de garçon pour Ryan avec toute l'équipe.


Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la voiture que Castle avait loué. Pour une fois, elle l'avait laissé conduire. Juste pour qu'il prenne en main ce week-end qu'il avait organisé et voulu offrir à son ami, Kevin Ryan. Il paraissait excité comme un petit garçon alors qu'à l'arrière du véhicule Javier tentait d'éviter le plus possible le regard de Lanie. Ryan se trouvait entre les deux ex et essayait de savoir où Castle les emmenait. Il éluda la question en une pirouette si bien tournée que Beckett, assise à l'avant de la voiture, sourit de le voir toujours aussi à l'aise avec les mots. Castle s'engagea dans une voie rapide au moment où Ryan tenta de lire les noms des panneaux. Ils roulèrent presque une heure avant que Rick quitte la voie rapide et s'engage dans des petits chemins. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la destination prévue en fin d'après midi. Castle coupa le moteur et se tourna vers les trois passagers arrière.

« On est dans les temps. Vous avez deux heures pour vous préparer et profiter de vos chambres. »

Ils acquiescèrent sans trop comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ils descendirent de la voiture et observèrent les lieux L'endroit paraissait perdu mais totalement chaleureux. Un immense chalet avec deux portiers à l'entrée les attendaient. Castle lâcha la bombe qu'il préparait.

« J'ai loué une partie de cet hôtel pour nous, ce week-end ! Et, on va faire ce que l'on sait faire de mieux pour enterrer la vie de garçon de Kevin. »

Aucun ne posa de questions pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Les hommes à leurs services prirent les bagages et chacun eut une clé de chambre. Avant de se séparer, Castle leur précisa qu'ils devaient être prêt dans deux heures et bien habillés pour fêter cela. L'écrivain se dirigea vers le fond d'un couloir en prenant note du numéro de sa chambre indiqué sur sa clé. Il sentit quelqu'un marcher derrière lui. Il fit un léger sourire en voyant que ses instructions avaient été prises en compte. Il s'arrêta à sa porte et en ouvrant la serrure, il jeta un regard vers sa partenaire. Elle s'était arrêtée à la chambre juste à côté de lui. Elle le fixa également et lui lança un regard réprobateur. Il leva les mains au ciel avant de parler.

« Je n'y suis pour rien. »

Son regard changea en le voyant aussi immature à ne pas avouer qu'il avait tout orchestré.

« Et, je suis censée vous croire sur parole ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire et la pria de se dépêcher pour qu'elle soit à tomber ce être changer ce terme « à tomber » ca ne fait pas trop Rick Castle ça^^ Elle rentra dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>En costume noir et chemise blanche, Castle attendait ses invités dans une pièce réservée que pour eux. Ryan, surexcité, arriva le premier et remercia son ami avec une embrassade. Il le fit entrer et il découvrit la surprise. Une table au centre de la pièce était le seul meuble éclairé. Il y avait plusieurs chaises avec des tas de jetons. Un croupier les attendait assis.<p>

« Castle ! »

Ryan s'approcha de la table et comprit ce qu'il avait préparé pour ce soir. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« En espérant que je vais gagner comme c'est mon enterrement ! »

Castle lui sourit en lui indiquant de se servir un verre et de choisir la musique. En attendant, il se replaça à l'entrée pour attendre les autres. Il accueillit Esposito puis Lanie qui le complimenta sur sa tenue impeccable. Kate l'avait fait attendre assez longtemps et elle apparut enfin au bout du couloir avec une robe rouge juste parfaitement adaptée à son corps si parfait aux yeux de Castle. Il lui sourit généreusement et elle le complimenta à son tour sur son costume haute couture. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de sa partenaire pour la faire rentrer dans la pièce à son tour. Elle haussa les sourcils pour tenter de le faire réagir.

« Castle ? »

Il revint à la réalité et lui ouvrit la porte.

* * *

><p>Esposito assis en face de Lanie ne pouvait s'empêcher de loucher sur son décolleté. Elle était très concentrée sur son jeu et tenta de déceler si Kate bluffait ou non. La métissé finit par se coucher en ruminant une vengeance à la prochaine partie. Il ne restait plus que la détective et son écrivain. Ryan se leva et resservit tout le monde en alcool fort. Castle fit un léger sourire en regardant son jeu à nouveau. Les yeux verts marron de Kate l'observèrent avec attention avant qu'elle ne dise « tapis ! ». Elle poussa tous ses jetons au centre de la table alors que le croupier attendit que Rick dise s'il suivait ou non. Il hésita et rencontra enfin le regard de Kate. Il oublia presque qu'il jouait au poker tellement il était obnubilé par la tenue de Kate. Son regard se perdit à son tour dans le décolleté et il regarda la bague de Johanna avec attention. Elle avait remarqué où il regardait mais ne broncha pas. Il poussa à son tour tous ses jetons. Le croupier leur donna une carte de plus à chacun et Kate sourit en la découvrant. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de parler.<p>

« Et si on corsait la partie ? »

Il ne comprit pas comment elle voulait la corser mais il accepta. Elle enchaîna.

« On parie que je vous bats aux téquilas shots. »

Il ne savait pas si elle plaisantait ou si les quelques vodkas qu'elle avait bues lors des parties précédentes lui montaient à la tête. Il la regarda attentivement pour tenter de lire dans ses iris. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle voulait jouer avec lui. Il accepta le pari alors que Lanie lui faisait des grands signes de négation et qu'Espo parut satisfait qu'il relève le défi. Kate se leva et partit chercher deux petits verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de téquila.

« C'est juste toi et moi Ricky. »

Esposito glissa quelques mots à Ryan.

« 20 dollars sur Beckett. »

Ryan acquiesça pour confirmer qu'il mettait les 20 dollars sur Castle. Lanie se plaça près de Kate pour regarder son jeu alors que la détective servait deux petits verres d'alcool et en donna un à Castle. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle posa son jeu sur la table et croisa les doigts en attendant que Rick fasse pareil. Il fit un méga sourire et posa à son tour son jeu.

« Buvez ! Beckett ! »

Elle regarda le jeu de Castle et admit qu'elle perdait. Cette fois-ci. Elle prit le verre et le but d'un coup. Elle le reposa et humidifia ses lèvres. Rick eut du mal à déglutir. Alcool, poker, paris et surtout Kate en robe de soirée. Tout ce que l'écrivain préférait pour passer une bonne soirée. Il indiqua au croupier de redistribuer. Ce dernier s'exécuta et le défi reprit de plus belle. Quelques heures plus tard et de nombreuses parties, Castle commençait à voir sérieusement trouble. Il paraissait évident que les shots lui montaient à la tête. Mais, sa partenaire n'avait pas l'air de broncher et voulait continuer à jouer. Lanie s'était échappée de la partie pour visiter un peu les lieux alors que Ryan s'ennuyait de Jenny et avait passé les ¾ du temps à lui parler au téléphone. Esposito voulait connaître le gagnant de ce défi mais paraissait plus intéressé par la légiste et avait pris la décision de l'accompagner dans sa visite. Avant de quitter la salle, il avait quand même pris le soin de demander à Castle de lui dire le grand gagnant de ce pari pour qu'il puisse récupérer ses 20 dollars. Il perdit la partie suivante et regarda son verre avec appréhension. Il n'en pouvait plus et elle le voyait. Il mit ses lèvres et sentit la téquila l'envahir le nez. Il ravala une envie de vomir et posa son verre, toujours plein. Elle explosa de rire en voyant qu'elle avait gagné et il remarqua que l'alcool lui faisait aussi de l'effet. Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était tard. Elle se leva de la table toujours en souriant et tituba légèrement mais elle réussit à se rattraper. Castle rigola à son tour de la voir dans cet état.

« Détective Beckett se lâche. »

Elle le regarda en ne souriant plus du tout et lui précisa quelque chose.

« Non, ce soir, c'est juste Kate. »

* * *

><p>Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils se tinrent l'un à l'autre pour tenter de ne pas tomber. A chaque phrase qu'il lui dit, son rire résonna dans le couloir. Il aimait tant la voir comme ça. Il comptait profiter de ce moment avec elle jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle tituba légèrement mais Castle la tint fermement par la taille. Elle ne pouvait s'échapper. A la porte de Beckett, il attendit alors qu'elle tentait de l'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cliquetis se fit enfin entendre, elle l'ouvrit et rentra en ordonnant à son partenaire de la suivre. Rick entra doucement et referma la porte derrière lui. Beckett alluma une petite lumière et lui proposa un dernier verre de son mini bar. Il refusa en prétextant que s'il buvait un verre de plus, il ne serait pas responsable de ses prochains actes. Elle sourit en pensant à quelle genre d'actions il parlait. Elle se servit un dernier verre et il fut effaré de voir qu'elle arrivait encore à le boire cul sec. Elle reposa le verre et s'approcha doucement de lui. Son regard avait changé. Ce fut comme si elle était sobre. Pourtant, elle le dévorait des yeux. Il se permit de lui poser une question.<p>

« Vous tenez vraiment l'alcool, non ? »

Elle acquiesça simplement. Il se sentait ridicule en pensant qu'elle avait encore une fois joué avec lui. A présent, il était le seul à être en état d'ébriété. Il lui fit un énorme sourire en pensant que sa conscience serait soulagée s'il venait à profiter d'elle. Il voulut à son tour se rapprocher de sa partenaire mais la terre tournait trop. Il titubait encore et par peur d'une chute, Kate s'empara rapidement de son bras et tenta de le retenir. Malheureusement, avec le poids, il tomba au sol et elle se retrouva sur lui le bras bloqué sous lui. Elle rit en pensant à la situation cocasse qui venait de se dérouler. A quelques centimètres de son visage, Rick avait du mal à respirer et tenta de se contrôler. L'alcool ne l'aidait pas et il souhaitait tellement se laisser aller. Kate se releva légèrement et la bague de sa mère autour de son cou glissa et se tenait dans le vide suspendu par la fine chaîne. Castle ne regardait pas sa poitrine mais juste le symbole. Au moment où elle voulut se dégager, il attrapa doucement la bague pour la retenir. Elle ne rigolait plus et plongea son regard dans celui de Rick. Elle comprit son envie et son geste. A cet instant, il l'attira doucement vers lui à l'aide du lien de la chaîne. Elle ne pouvait dire non au destin. Elle se laissa faire mais pas par peur de briser sa chaîne, juste par envie. Elle déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaire sans que ce dernier ne lâche la bague. Il y goûtait enfin.

* * *

><p>Esposito frappa violemment à la porte de la chambre de Kate.<p>

« Beckett. On doit rentrer ! On a une affaire »

Castle ouvrit la porte. Les cheveux en pétard, des cernes au bord des yeux, il sourit à son ami. Javier fit un hoquet de surprise en voyant Castle, en petite tenue ouvrir la porte de la chambre à Kate. L'inspecteur reprit assez vite ses esprits et pose une question.

« Alors ? Qui a gagné hier soir ? »

Rick sourit naturellement et il entrouvrit la porte. Esposito put voir Kate endormie le drap la protégeant suffisamment. Puis, il referma l'entrebâillement de la porte pour qu'Esposito ne rentre pas trop dans leur intimité. L'écrivain lui répondit par une simple phrase.

« Il parait évident que c'est moi ! »

FIN


End file.
